Scream me a song
by Everythingsupernatural
Summary: This love story, filled with intense scenes, and major twists is about castiel and dean Winchester, both being successful men, in northern California, falling in love, and going through many tough times together.
1. Chapter 1

**#destiel #strong #love #romance #sorrow #lobe #deanwinchester #castiel #business #sucessfullysexy**

Chapter 1

Castiel was walking to his house, after a long day at work, he was very sweaty and tired and could not wait to lounge and sleep for the rest of the evening until dawn comes the next day. It was 7:07 PM, in October of 2012, he lived on the beach, in northern California, practically in Oregon. And had a fair sized home only about 10 miles away from the beach, he worked as a search engine marketer in a large building just a few blocks away from his house. Being quite a success in his department, a lot of stress lingered over him and no one to put ease to his pain. He knew of what he loved, yet he couldent speak of it to anyone, if anyone knew he loved men, his whole reputation would be ruined. He tried to ignore it, get laid often by beautiful women, and pretend he got the feeling towards them as he did towards men. Yet he was shy, and smart, he still have a wild side, that only came out if he Truely felt he needed to become overwhelmed just to try to make things not look to obvious. Tomorrow was his conpany's Halloween party and he wasn't excited for that, but it was one of those things he had to participate in. Castiel ran his hand along his forehead and pushed his hair back as he hobbled into his bedroom and took his shirt off, breathing out as the heat from his body lifted off and carried itself away, he removed his jeans and lay in his bed, grumbling about the previous events, and layed his hands over his chest. Thinking... Thinking about his life, work, his family, and the things that god had planned for him. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Cas rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the closet, he put on a light blue shirt, black jacket, Brown belt, and black Jeans, he attempted to comb his hair as best as he could, he reached for the medicine cabinet and swung it open to reach for a little gel that would slick his due back, just enough for perfection. He gleamed at himself in the mirror, a smile tugging at his cheeks. Castiel continued to get ready and then he put his creepy clown mask on, to model it on himself in the glass of his television stand. He took it off and headed to the garage. He grabbed an apple on his way there and threw it up in the air, catching it with a flick of the wrist. When he got to the garage he murmured a self note to himself and opened the gate, and got in his black 2013 BMW. He pulled out of his garage and breathed in the California air, the salty fragrance, making his nose itchy. He sniffled and put on his glasses and rolled off platform. The weather was lukewarm and sticky, yet the breezed seemed to wash away all the humidity, castiel, yelled a good morning to a few girls in bathing suits, taking a group picture in front of the sand they all replied "happy Halloween castiel!" castiel smiled and shook his head, remembering how irresistible he was to the California girls. He took a left turn down a wealthy neighborhood and scoped out the architecture as he had done for the last 12 years, a new shimmer to the artistic homes, every day. He took a deep breath and continued down the way, leading to a few large buildings. He pulled Into an underground parking lot, under his office building, a large space with his name painted on the wall in front waited for him, only feet away from the entrance. He turned the car off, and tried to give himself a burst of energy, but just making himself feel enthusiastic. "good morning and happy Halloween" he whispered to himself. A little weakly, and the he tried again, breathing in a lot of air and speaking with a full toned voice into the rear view mirror and he held his chest high "Good morning Everyone! And happy halloween!" he said, he couldent help but flash himself a grin. He opened the door and hopped out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He walked out of the lot and onto speckled tiles, on the concrete ground that led to the two large glass doors of the huge building he worked in, that held many successful businesses. He swung open the door, a large fountain surrounded by silver and blue mosaic tiles encircling the watery wonder. Castiel leaned over the fountain and breathed in heavy, opened his eyes to see a few coy fish swimming in circles, very gracefully. Castiel walked away and stepped into the elevator, going up to the 7th floor, when he reached his destination, he walked around a long hall and opened the door with a plaque engraved "heavens-trap inc., all rights reserved, space property owned by: castiel marrion, Eric evargase, and Jonathon noviton, only employees may enter the property" when Castiel opened the door, he was welcomed by all of his employees and partners dressed in the most random of costumes, castiel had nothing but a scary clown mask in his leather brief case. "aaaah! Here's the man himself!" Jonathon, or Johnny, castiels lead publisher, welcomed him with a warm smile, a bloody mary in his hand. "good morning John, I see your dressed for the occasion" castiel studied his partners James Bond costume. "hahaha yes, I surely did, oh by the way I hope you don't mind but I have a few friends coming to join us for the party." Johnny asked and patted castiels back. "why of course, the more the marrier! Hand me a drink, won't you Danyelle?" castiel lifted his pointer finger at the bloody Marrys cooling on a glass table in the corner. His secretary immediately got that for him, and castiel started washing his worries and drowsiness away. "how many are here today?" castiel asked Johnny.."all 89 of us except for Eric, I hear he hit the bottle a little to hard the previous evening, and during his black out he lost all his damn cash to a lonely prostitute! What a sucker.." Johnny laughed and castiel joined in, thinking about his closest friend being an idiot. Suddenly the door opened and three men came crashing in. " hey hey hey Johnny, what's up man?!" a tall man in a large gray jacket and super slick hair came walking in along with two other men.. The women went silent and whispered and giggled to eachother when he entered. He was very handsome, tan, and muscular, but he didn't appear to be wearing a costume. " great to see you dean, my my my, dean Winchester, it's been a few months! Great to see ya!" John replied. For some reason, Cas started feeling hot, his head starting to sweat as he glanced at the new comer with the wicked look in his eye. His hands becoming shaky as he slowly backed away and disappeared behind a wall. He peered around the corner, for some reason not being able to take his eyes off this, this dean fellow. Danyelle walked up besides castiel. "oh my gosh, dean Winchester. I can't believe he's here, probably only for a good time and the beer. Ugh, he's so gorgeous!" she said and leaning against castiel as If she Half expected him to put his arm around her waist. "who- what- what does he do?" castiel shook his head and gathered himself to ask. "Hahahaha Dean, he is the biggest joke in the world of programming, this guy practically creates a game out of every advertisement or deal." she replied. Cas looked down and scratched at his pocket "oh" he replied. Danyelle punched his shoulder, her sparkles from her fancy red devil dress clumping on the fabric of his jacket. "get out there and have a good time." she insisted. "danyelle you know that I am not much of the party type, aren't there anythings I need to attend to?" he replied. "ya your drink and dignity, now please castiel marrion! Jest go do something that will make you look a little social for your company." She snapped. Castiel fiddled with some papers on a random desk and blinked a few times. Looking over his shoulder to see dean talking to Shannon and Jade. Jade Perkins being the prettiest lady in the building, a face that could make a grown man cry, and the personality of a badass. Castiel couldent help but keep his stare into deans green eyes. Dean flashes castiel a grin, and Castiel quickly flew around and slammed the papers on the desk. He didn't know exactly what to do and he was overwhelmed, tired, and stressed, and plus he thought he would go crazy if anyone saw him eye balling Dean. "Danyelle come here a sec, won't you?" he insisted. Danyelle came within a second, just finishing up a scentence with a friend. "yes mr. Marrion?" she laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "tell me about him? He seems like Someone I don't want in my office!" castiel made a side glance at Dean. "well he's got a younger brother, his mother died as a child, his father died a few years back, he has had many adventures on the road, he is incredibly charming, and he has a 67' Chevy impala that he treats like a child. Never been married, and he is 34 years of age, don't ask me how I know some much about this guy.." she rolled her eyes and leaned in to Cas, who stepped to the side making her stumble and pretending like he didn't notice. "well.. Make sure he doesn't cause a big scene ok?!" castiel grabbed his brief case and opened it grabbing his clown mask and putting it on. Danyelle fluffed the green hair and nodded a yes. She walked away and left Cas alone. Castiel quickly faded into the crowd, mingling with all his employees and side glancing at dean every once in a while as he attempted to hide his flushed face and red cheeks. Any time he looked at that man, he got the chills. Eventually through a day of little work, and everyone drinking alcoholic beverage after another, castiel became a little woozy and went to bathroom just to take a break and avoid the noise. When he entered, he sat on the couch that was in there, and rested his eyes. He could hear someone nearing the rest room, the sound of their shoes clinking on the ground in a mid pace. When the door was opened, castiel opened his eyes, to see Dean. At this time Cas didn't have his mask on so he couldent hide his wide eyes and red cheeks. Yet dean stared at him with his wide green eyes. "you here for a break too?" he said, his voice sounding strong and deep. Castiel studdered and his voice became weak. "y-yes.." he said. Dean walked over and settled down beside him. "pretty great party! I've been having a lot of fun! How about you?" dean asked. Castiel twiddled his thumbs and didnt look up "I think I've been having a little too much fun, I might have to stay a while before I go home." he replied attempting not to look up at dean. In which he failed, he arose his head to meet eye to eye with dean. They were both speechless. "I-I umm was told your the big cheese around here..." dean restarted the conversation. "yeah I run things... Umm. Programmer huh? Pretty great. I hear your quite the joker.. Hehe" castiel said, trying not to sound to stupid. "look, umm, I know you don't know me really well, but I can tell..." dean said looking at castiel. "dude... I, no, um, you, what the hell!" castiel said standing up and dusting off his jeans for no reason. "I.." dean began "no!" Cas interrupted him and stormed out. Was it really that fucking obvious, was he really so gay! Stupid. Stupid. But there was some sort of persuasive understanding in deans voice that castiel didn't get.. What did dean mean. Castiel jogged into his enclosed office and sat at his desk. Forcing his eyes to close as he leaned back into his chair. Grabbing his head like he wanted to rip his hair out. For some reason he wanted dean so bad! He wanted all of that, hair, his angel crafted arms and face, and who knew what was under his shirt. Castiel decided to work, he emailed and emailed and tweeted some random crap until he felt sober enough to go home. Only a few people were left at the party when he was leaving. He had almost completely forgot about dean until he came into a run in with him in the parking lot. Dean of course had to be parked just a few spaces away. Castiel turned on his car only to see he had no gasoline left. "god danmmitt!" he yelled. Dean couldent help but butt in, "need a lift?" he asked. Castiel Ignored him but needed to get home some way, plus it was only a short ride. "I guess.." he shyly said. "ok hop in, I hope you like Metallica! Haha" dean laughed. Castiel got in his car, promising himself to remind someone to bring him some gasoline the next day. "I love Metallica by the way dean." he said, a little smile emerging. Dean had a wide eyed grin. "awesome, what's the address castiel?" he asked. Castiel looked out the window as dean started the song sandman. "17775 E. angels grove blvd." he replied.. "hey about what you were saying earlier.. How could you tell, is it that obvious." Cas asked. "I knew.. Because, uuh, I think I'm feeling the same way, I felt a connection I guess, haha" he said, wrapping his hand around his neck, trying not to sound like a girl. Castiel glanced at Dean "well I don't even know you, I have no feelings for you.. Sorry" he said with a pout. Dean laughed and shook his head. Not saying anything. He rolled up to castiels house and pulled in the driveway. "impressive place!" dean said, half astonished. "thanks, it's pretty great, I guess it would be rude of me not to invite you in." castiel said, scratching behind his ear. "I should be leaving.." dean replied. "no no, you should really come in, I could heat some apple pie, I know your not doing anything tomorrow, neither will I, no work!" castiel insisted. Dean sighed and turned off the car. He opened the door, and stumbled out, and castiel suddenly became very shy and didn't feel so comforterble with dean coming in now. He got out of the car though, and opened to door for dean, letting him in. "Wooowwwww. How do you keep this place clean?!" he asked. "maid" castiel whispered a reply and headed to the kitchen, swung open the fridge and grabbed a piece of pie and shoved it in the microwave. "Dean, I'm sorry for being so very rude before, I just didn't know what to think. I mean, your.. So.. Handsome." he said. Castiel walked up to him. "you are very attractive to! Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise!" dean dramatically replied. Castiel looked to the side and agreed. Dean stared into castiels eyes. "thank you for letting me in, and making me some pie haha, how did u know?" he asked. Castiel didn't respond and the ding of the microwave went off. He swung it open and set it in front of dean. "thank you dean, for, for saying that to me.. No one has ever been so sincere.. But why you dean? How could you Be a homo like me, your so gorgeous" castiel asked. Dean leaned over Cas to grab a fork on the counter, but he stopped, a lifted his hand to rest on castiels face. Castiel jerked back but, stopped, and leaned into the touch. Castiel walked by the counter bar, and grabbed a seat for dean. "it has been great meeting you.." dean said as sat down and started shoveling in the pie, finished within minuets. "ya you to, I guess, that even if we just met, you seem like a sweet, gorgeous, charming man, and I can't get over you!" castiel said. "I was lying when I promised you I had no feelings. For you.. But the last 8 hours I doesn't with you, or should I say admiring you, have been amazing" castiel exclaimed full of energy and love.. Dean smiled "I feel the same way". Castiel walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Dean turned his face a kissed his lips.. Castiel stopped him "is this right?". Dean looked down "after This last day, and really getting to know you over the few hours we've known one another, I really don't give a rats ass if it's wrong" he said and leaned in for another, castiel stopping him again. "don't be like that!.. If we're ever going to try something, together, we can't just go crazy on eachother!" he yelled. Dean grabbed castiels shoulder and stood up. "calm down, calm down, a few kisses isn't a purposal. Just trust me" he said. A calm ring in his voice. Castiel nodded, and leaned in for a kiss, looking over his shoulder to make sure no windows were open. Dean leaned castiel against the wall, and touched his waist. Castiel wrapped his arms around dean, And stuck his tounge inside deans mouth, dean did the same to him. As their tounges encircled one anothers, dean put his hands up castiels back, and pushed him in closer. Castiel could feel himself becoming hard. "mmm" he groaned, and licked deans lips. Castiel put his hands on deans waist. Dean sucked on castiel's neck, and kissed the soft skin there. Castiel lifted the back of deans shirt up and ran his hands down his spine. He drove his hands across deans hips and ran his fingers along deans chest. Dean sucked on castiels lips and carefully bit them, and he rested his hand on castiels crotch. Castiel had a chill run up his spine and leaned forward, running his hand down deans back and slightly grabbed his ass. "oooh" dean said. As dean became hungry for castiels body, he knew it would be wrong. So he continued to kiss him sweetly. After about 5 minuets that continueing. They stopped. "I should really go, but... Im not doing anything tomorrow, are you?" dean asked. Castiel shook his head and smiled, we could go to lunch at a cafe down the road. And you can come back here, or we can go to your place" he suggested! "my house isn't amazing, this place is great, and I would love to do that tomorrow." dean said and put his jacket on. Castiel got the door for dean. "our first date... It will be great! I'll see you tomorrow!" castiel closed the door as he yelled goodbye and sunk behind the door. Sitting on the ground, smiling, dean was such a mystery, that he was more than ready to explore.

After castiel put gas in his car he was on his way to the cafe he was meeting dean at, he was so excited. When he arrived, he noticed that deans car wasn't there. He waited outside, sitting at a coffee table. After about 15 minuets, castiel shook his head in sadness and he realized it was too good to be true. Right as he lost hope, the impala pulls up. "sorry I got lost! Plus I. Never got your number" dean said. Castiel smiled but socked dean in the arm "screw you!" he laughed shaking his head. "you had me so worried over nothing!" he said. They both calmed down, trying to make sure no one noticed them. They sat down at the table and ordered two cups of coffee and two sandwiches. "ahhh jalapeño and bacon, my favorite!" dean said. Castiel laughed "eeeew I'm more of a turkey and cheese guy!" dean smiled, and relaxed. "so tell me about your family!" dean insisted "well I'm an only child and my folks live in koriea now, in their dream home some we don't talk much, but they were always fine with me being me if you get what im saying" castiel said. "I am sorry. About... Your mom and dad.. Tell me about your brother" Cas insisted. "Sam is a very smart man, he is a vetenarian up in portland, married to a gorgeous woman named Jessica" he said. Castiel nodded and saw the sandwhcihes coming. They enjoyed the lunch, and chatted about business. "what would you say if I could offer you a position as a programmer for heavens-trap inc.?" castiel asked. Dean jumped up, full of excitement "that would be great! It-it would be-be great, oh my! Would that be possible?!" he asked. Castiel smiled and shook his head, we actually need one. "how do I start?! When?!" he yelled in excitement. "monday! I have already spoken to your boss and he has agreed to sign off your position to me." castiel explained. Dean was so excited, he was extremely happy and ready for anything that was in his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few weeks, of castiel's and deans secrete relationship, they were madly in love. Exchanging kisses at work , and dean became the lead programmer for the business. Everything was going great. Dean was visiting Castiels home and it happened to be a night where castiel was extremely sad. So much stress was over cas, and he was very emotional. Dean cradled castiel in his arms and kissed him sweetly. "is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" dean asked. Castiel shook his head and buried his face in deans neck. Dean helped castiel remove his shirt, and he kissed his back. "don't worry everything will be better! I promise, if it wasn't for you, I would never have been more happy! I love you so much baby!" he said and started stroking castiels back trying to comfort him. Castiel looked at dean sweetly "you promise?" he asked." I know for sure!" dean replied and kissed Cas' lips. "give it to me baby, I need your touch!" castiel yelled. Dean agreed and turned on some music. He pushed castiel against the wall. "everythings going to be ok!" dean said. And kissed castiels Chest, running his tounge down castiels stomach and down to his thigh, he sucked the skin there and but his hands up on his chest. He leaned down unbuttoned his pants, and un zipped them as well, refusing to pull them down. He kissed castiels neck again and grabbed his ass firmly. Which made castiel whine in Pleasure. "oh I łøvę you so much baby!" Cas yelled. Dean took off his shirt and breathed out, grabbing at castiels cock, and taking off castiels jeans. And licking the fabric over castiels dick., he raised his hand to the stretchy band at the top of castiels boxers, he slowly started to take them off, freeing his long stiff cock, Cas looked down at dean, develish look in his eyes. Dean quickly removed his own jeans and underwear, jacking himself a few times and closing his mouth over the tip of castiels cock, taking as much of it as he could, being persistent, and quick, running his left hand up and down castiels dick under his mouth and his right hand stroking his own. "oooohh mmm" castiel groaned and bent his head back, becoming very hard. Dean stood up and kissed castiel vigerously. Castiel got on his knees and starting licking up and down deans cock, dean smiled and his legs twitched. Castiel rubbed deans thighs and deep throated his cock. "mmmm it's delishous" castiel commented and looked into deans eyes as he sucked his cock, and cherished the current moment, they moved into the bedroom, and castiel pushed dean on the bed, getting on top of him, their dicks rubbing together as they jacked eachother fast. Castiel stopped and held deans face as he kissed him, his tounge going wild in deans mouth and dean rubbed castiels cock. And started rubbing his dick against castiels, as their bodies formed together, creating one, perfectly. They moaned and yelped in pleasure. As castiel began to stroke deans cock quickly, dean wrapped both hands around castiels and sat up to lick the tip. Castiel started whining. "u gonna come baby? Mmm come all over me, I wanna feel it!" dean yelled. Castiel held his head back and was jacking himself very quickly, come flying out of his cock, landing on deans dick and lower stomach. "aaghhhhh! Yes yes baby come all over me baby mmmm" dean chanted. Castiel kept on being persistent until the last drop of jizz fell from his penis. Castiel was breathless but wouldent let the night end without dean returning the favor. "mmm baby fuck me hard!" dean said. "fuck you. Mmm I'd łøvę to!" castiel, leaned dean over the bed and entered his hole. Going quickly. "wow! That's amazing!" castiel said and kept going hard. Dean jacking himself, quickly and castiel leaned under attempting to stroke deans dick. Within a few minuets, dean was ready to come. And dean yelled "get on your knees!" castiel followed the order and dean comes all over his back, yelling in pleasure. The men laid on the bed, and quickly fell asleep into eachothers arms.


End file.
